Caer en la tentación
by Tecupi
Summary: Suficiente es que te nieguen algo para que lo desees con todas tus fuerzas, Bella desea a Edward por encima de todas las cosas, y no dudará en utilizar todo lo que esté a su alcance para conseguirlo, la cena de año nuevo es una buena fecha para hacerlo, ¿Logrará hacer a Edward caer en la tentación?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragon, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

Este TS estaba participando en New Years Elite constest.

**Capítulo uno**

Se acercaba fin de año y, como todos los años desde que tenía uso de razón, nos reuníamos en casa de los abuelos Cullen, con toda la familia.

La Navidad la pasábamos con mi familia materna, en casa de los abuelos Masen. Se decía que mi madre, Esme, había nacido en cuna de oro. Tenía cuatro hermanos, mi tío Aro, que era el mayor, luego estaba la tía Charlotte, a continuación mi madre, le seguía mi tía Didyme y, por último, mi tío Félix. Él era mi tío favorito, pero para mi abuela era la oveja descarriada.

Aro estaba casado con Sulpicia. Sus hijos eran los mellizos, Jane y Alec, tenían dieciocho años pero parecía que tenían cinco, por su comportamiento, y la pequeña Lucy, que llegó de sorpresa.

Charlotte estaba casada con Peter, un británico que conoció en las vacaciones de su vigésimo cumpleaños. Tenían tres hijos: Gianna, Afton y Demetri. Los tres eran mayores que yo.

Didyme estuvo casada con un tipo que se llamaba Cayo, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo suyo eran las mujeres. Ella se divorció y conoció a Nettie, con la que tenían dos pequeñas princesas, Senna y Zafrina, las niñas más adorables que había conocido en toda mi vida y no lo decía porque eran mis primas.

Félix era el menor de los cinco hermanos Masen, un total mujeriego. Por ese mismo motivo lo consideraba mi tío favorito. Él nos enseñó a todos sus sobrinos varones todo lo que había que saber sobre relaciones. No tenía pareja estable y dudaba que en algún momento la encontrara.

Mi madre se casó con mi padre, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de mis hermanos mellizos, Emmett y Jasper. Al principio mis abuelos no aceptaban a mi padre, porque tenían pensado casar a su hija con un importante empresario de Europa, pero, poco a poco, Carlisle fue ganándose el cariño de sus suegros. Por último coronamos la familia yo y a los tres años mi hermana, Bree.

—¡Edward, date prisa! —gritó mi madre, estábamos preparando las maletas para el viaje, viaje al que no quería ir.

—Ya voy, mamá.

—Sabes que quiero llegar antes que tu tía.

—Lo sé, estoy cerrando la maleta.

Mi madre tenía un pique con mi tía Carmen, la mujer de Eleazar, por la atención de su suegra, la abuela Cullen.

Mi padre venía de una familia de clase media pero con dinero, no para comprarse un Ferrari todos los años pero sí para vivir cómodamente. Él era cirujano. Tenía dos hermanos: Eleazar que era el mayor, estaba casado con Carmen, una española exiliada, madre de sus cuatro hijos, tres perfectas niñas rubias: Kate, Tanya e Irina y un varón, Marcus, al que mi abuelo veía como presidente de la empresa, por supuesto cuando él ya no estuviera, por ser el primer nieto varón.

Luego estaba James, su frase de cabecera era: "vive la vida". Mujeriego empedernido que estaba atado a una pelirroja llamada Victoria, por haberla dejado embarazada y, a la que le ponía los cuernos con cuanta mujer u hombre se le pusiera a tiro. Sí, se había declarado bisexual, pero yo era el único que lo sabía porque lo pillé con las manos en la masa, como suele decirse.

Lo que me daba terror de esa reunión no era ni mi primo ni mi abuelo, con los desplantes que me hacían, lo que me aterraba era Bella, la novia de mi primo Marcus. Una castaña de metro sesenta, con ojos color café, que estaba de infarto e iba detrás de mí, no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de flirtear conmigo incluso delante de mi primo.

Cuando bajé a la sala, me recibieron mis dos hermanos mayores, Emmett acompañado de su esposa Lauren y su pequeño monstruito, Mike. El muy idiota la dejó embarazada en una noche de borrachera, dejando a Rosalie, su entonces novia, devastada. Mi abuelo, Anthony, era un cabrón sin escrúpulos, le había exigido a Emm que su bisnieto no fuera un bastardo, sino lo desheredaría, por eso desposó a "su error".

Jasper tenía a su novia, Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, sentada en su regazo haciéndose carantoñas, sin importar que mis padres estuvieran delante. Pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?, mis viejos eran iguales sólo les faltaba follar a la vista de todos.

—Tío Edward. —El mocoso de mi sobrino se abalanzó sobre mí. Este crío me adoraba y yo lo repelía, no era que no me gustaran los niños, porque ¡joder!, trabajaba como pediatra, pero su madre se ponía energúmena cuando jugaba con él. Era mejor no tocarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, enano? —dije desordenando su cabello, ganándome una mirada asesina de parte de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Ayer besé a Emily y me dio un guantazo. —Ahogué la risa ante la cara de espanto que puso mi cuñada—. Y, mira que hice todo lo que me dijiste. —Mocoso eso no tenías que contarlo delante de tu madre.

—¡EDWARD CULLEN! —Se levantó Lauren, hecha una furia—. ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ LE ENSEÑAS A MI HIJO?

—Cuando hables como las personas normales y no grites, razonaré contigo… —No había cosa que me gustara más que molestar a Lauren—. Y tú, Emmett, a ver si le pegas un polvo a tu mujer, que está muy amargada.

—¿Qué es un polvo? —preguntó Mike

—Nada, cielo. —Lauren bajó los decibelios de su voz, cuando se dirigió a su hijo—. Tu tío sólo dice tonterías.

—Claro, tonterías. —Rodé los ojos—. Mike cuando seas mayor, así como de dieciocho años, sabrás lo qué es pegar un polvo.

Salí de la casa de mis padres dispuesto a montar mi querido Audi. Mi hermana todavía estaba arreglando sus maletas y eso que nos íbamos por un par de días. Sin avisar a nadie fui al aeropuerto donde el Jet de la empresa nos estaba esperando. Esas fiestas, pasábamos el año nuevo en la casa que tenían los abuelos en Brasil. Sol y playa para despedir el año.

Subí mi maleta y la azafata, María, se hizo cargo de ellas. Me dirigí a la cabina, donde Billy Black y su hijo, Jacob, estaban preparando todo para el despegue. Billy era amigo de mi padre desde que estuvieron en el ejército, mi padre como médico y él como piloto. Ellos ya habían entablado una amistad, así que cuando dejaron aquello, Carlisle, intercedió ante mi abuelo para que le ofreciera trabajo y, desde ese momento, se encargaba de pilotear el Jet.

—¿Ya estáis aquí? —preguntó Billy—. Pensaba que salíamos dentro de una hora.

—Sólo estoy yo, he salido antes de casa.

—Ok, de todas maneras iré preparando todo para el despegue.

Después de hablar un poco con ellos, volví a mi butaca, saqué mi crucigrama y me perdí en ese pasatiempo. El murmullo de mi familia acercándose me indicaba que debía terminar.

Mis padres entraron primeros cogidos de las manos, como dos adolescentes. Detrás venía Emmett con cara de pocos amigos, seguido por Mike, enganchado a la PSP que le regalé por su cumpleaños y Lauren con la cara de acelga que tenía permanente. Luego mi hermana Bree y Alice que iban hablando de moda o de algo que yo no tenía ni idea. Y por último, Jasper, cargando con las maletas de mano de las chicas.

Todos tomaron asiento. Emmett se sentó a mi lado, en los últimos sillones. Delante de nosotros oímos a Lauren pedirle al niño que apagara su juego porque íbamos a despegar y a él refunfuñando.

—¿Qué te pasa, hombre? —pregunté a mi hermano, que no paraba de suspirar a mi lado.

—Mi matrimonio se va a la mierda —respondió mirando por la ventana—. Echo mucho de menos a Rosalie.

—No tenías que haberte casado, en primer lugar.

—¿Tú que hubieras hecho si te amenazaban con desheredarte?

—Para empezar, sabes que Anthony es un cabrón y, la parte que corresponde a la herencia del viejo pasaría a papá, él no te la iba a negar.

—¿Y con el niño? —preguntó abatido—. ¿Te hubieras desentendido de él?

—No, joder. Llevaría mi sangre y sería un Cullen, no le faltaría nada, pero no me casaría con la madre.

—Lauren y yo discutimos todo el tiempo, nos medimos delante del niño pero él no es tonto y se da cuenta que las cosas no están bien.

—Pues lo que tienes que hacer es divorciarte. ¿Sabes algo de Rosalie?

—¿Qué quieres que sepa si no hablo con ella? No me contesta las llamadas. Quiero pedirle perdón.

—Suerte con eso.

Después de esa charla sobre el matrimonio fallido del grandulón, no volvimos a hablar de nada. Me sumí en un profundo sueño, mi cuerpo lo pedía, había estado toda la noche teniendo sexo con Jessica, mi novia… cuando me convenía.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Brasil, nos estaba esperando Gustavo, el guardés de la casa, junto a su mujer Kaure. Se encargaban de mantener la casa en orden cuando la familia no la habitaba. Tras recorrer una cantidad de kilómetros, llegamos a la entrada de la casona, a orillas del océano.

Mi abuela salió a recibirnos, ella era la única que nos quería a todos por igual, pero yo era su favorito, la visitaba a menudo y la llevaba de paseo.

—Me alegro que hayáis llegado, me siento muy sola aquí —dijo una vez que entramos al gran salón.

—¿Todavía no han llegado Eleazar o James? —preguntó mi padre, mi abuela negó—. ¿Y papá?

—Hijo, tu padre llegó y se fue a la sucursal de Sao Paulo.

—No se preocupe, doña Marie, ahora estamos aquí para hacerle compañía. —Mi madre trataba de usted a mi abuela, a pesar que ella le había reiterado en muchas ocasiones que la tuteara.

—Me alegro, hija, que hayáis llegado y, además, estéis todos bien.

—Unos más que otros —dije cuando miré a mi hermano mayor que no tenía buena cara.

—¿Qué dice, hijo? —preguntó mi abuela, al parecer no lo había dicho en voz baja, como creía, para que nadie me escuchara.

—Nada, abuela, son cosas mías.

Tuvimos una charla más extensa con mi abuela, le contamos cómo habían ido nuestras vidas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Luego todos cogimos las maletas para llevarlas a la habitación, tenía suficientes habitaciones como para evitar compartirlas y cada una tenía su baño propio.

Subí corriendo a la que era mi habitación desde niño, antes la compartía con Jasper y Emmett pero eso fue cuando ellos tenían nueve o diez años, al fin era toda para mí. Tenía rasgos impersonales, porque apenas veníamos aquí, pero la consideraba mi santuario, donde venía cada vez que me peleaba con alguno de mis primos o mis hermanos.

Guardé en el armario las pocas pertenencias que había traído y me preparé para darme una ducha, la necesitaba para despejar mi mente. Me coloqué ropa cómoda y fui al salón a ver la tele, me encontré con Emmett allí, los demás no sabía dónde se encontraban.

—¿Dónde está la gente? —pregunté llamando su atención, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que me había sentado a su lado.

—Lauren en la habitación de Mike, acomodando su ropa. Mike jugando en el jardín con Rudolf. —Rudolf era el perro de mi abuela, un Golden Retriever de cuatro años—. Mamá en la cocina, con la abuela y Kaure. Papá vigilando a Mike, Jasper se ha ido a la playa y las chicas hablando de moda en la piscina.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí todo amargado? —Me dolía ver a mi hermano así y no poder hacer nada.

—Ya lo sabes, no aguanto este matrimonio y, para colmo, Rosalie va a venir a pasar año nuevo con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —Si la rubia venía, mi cuñada explotaría.

—Sí, está saliendo con un tal Royce King, nieto de un banquero importante que era amigo del abuelo, él es amigo de Marcus, al parecer el descerebrado de nuestro primo —no pude evitar reír—, los invitó.

—¿Sabes lo que va a pasar, no? —Mi hermano asintió—. Tranquilo, saldremos de ésta.

Decidí salir a relevar a mi padre del juego con su nieto, necesitaba que él y mi hermano tuvieran una conversación padre-hijo.

—Papá —lo llamé—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

—Espera aquí, Mike, enseguida vuelvo, sigue jugando con Rudolf —le dijo a mi sobrino que seguía ajeno a mí—. Tú dirás.

—Necesito que hables con Emmett, no está bien y sabes que él no correrá a pedirte ayuda.

—¿Es por Lauren, no? —asentí—. Le advertí que no se casara, pero es igual de cabezota que tu madre.

Me reí al escuchar sus palabras. A Esme cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja, no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Sentí el suspiro frustrado de mi padre antes de seguir hablando.

—Iré a hablar con él, vigila a Mike.

Jugué con mi sobrino. Una hora después, niño y perro estaban agotados y nos metimos en casa, para merendar. Mi abuela hacía unas milhojas de muerte.

—Ío —dijo Mike con la boca llena, mi abuela le llamó la atención—. Perdón, Yaya. Dime tío, ¿qué hice mal con Emily?

—No lo sé porque yo no estaba, quizás no le gustas.

—Puede ser, tiene un niño mayor rondándole.

—Campeón, tu primera decepción amorosa…

Lauren apareció, exaltada en la cocina, asustándonos a todos.

—Cielito, estás aquí. —Besó la cara de mi sobrino repetidas veces—. Has dado a mami un susto de muerte.

—Si sigues tratándolo así, el día de mañana será un completo inútil —dije. Me ponía nervioso, lo trataba como si fuera un bebé indefenso.

—Si lo dejo mucho tiempo contigo, dejará preñada a alguna chica a los quince años.

—Me he tirado a unas cuantas mujeres y ninguna ha venido a endosarme ningún churumbel.

—Mike, vámonos, voy a prepararte para la cena. —La frígida se llevó al niño y las restantes personas que quedaron en la cocina soltaron risitas cómplices a mi favor.

La cena pasó sin complicaciones, estaba previsto el arribo de mis tíos para el día siguiente, por lo que decidimos acostarnos pronto debido al cansancio del viaje.

El gallo que Kaure tenía nos despertó a las seis de la mañana, ¡maldito gallo!, con lo rico que estaría en un caldo. Me levanté como un zombi y corrí a la ducha para bajar a desayunar. Todo el ambiente olía a las tortitas de mi abuela, las que solía hacer cuando pasábamos los veranos con ella. En la cocina estaban todos menos mi hermano, Jasper, que como siempre se le habían pegado las sábanas.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Gustavo se fue al aeropuerto a recoger a James, no tardó mucho en llegar a casa con los nuevos inquilinos. Victoria llevaba de una mano a Maggie y dentro de la tripa bien acomodados a los mellizos, Leah y Seth, al parecer mi tío, había hecho "diana" y además doble. Venía con una sonrisa en la cara, a pesar de estar en la semana treinta de embarazo. Detrás iba Benjamín, mi adolescente primo de diecisiete años y con el que, a pesar de llevarme diez años, tenía un buen trato. Junto a ellos venía Laurent, el amante de James, lo último que me faltaba.

Esta casa iba a convertirse en Sodoma y Gomorra, entre el amante de mi tío, la novia de mi primo acosándome, mis padres como dos putos adolescentes, aunque mi padre tendría que usar viagra para que se le levante, un completo caos.

Saludé a los recién llegados, que fueron a descansar, sobre todo Victoria. Maggie y Mike, se pusieron a jugar, pese a ser tía y sobrino, eran de la misma edad y se llevaban de maravilla.

—Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —me llamó James, guiándome hasta la biblioteca—. Me gustaría pedirte que no dijeras nada sobre Laurent.

—¿Quién te crees que soy?, ¿un puto chivato? —le grité—. Lo que no entiendo… ¿por qué lo has traído? Espero que sepas comportarte, cuando el abuelo se entere que se la estás chupando a un tío para luego metérsela por el culo, es capaz de matarte aunque seas de su sangre.

—Lo sé, por eso te pido que no digas nada, no prometo que no voy a follármelo, desde que Vicky está embarazada es al único al que me puedo tirar, pero al menos prometo ser menos ruidoso, ya le he elegido la habitación más apartada de la del resto para eso.

—Es tu vida la que está en riesgo, haz lo que quieras.

Salí de esa habitación, tenía que sacarme la imagen de mi tío follándose a un hombre que me había creado, me estaban entrando ganas de vomitar. No era homofóbico pero, joder, se trataba de mi tío. Podía ver perfectamente a dos tías teniendo relaciones pero no me gustaban los maromos.

Después de ver dos pelis porno, pajearmela con ellas y ducharme, bajé a comer. Esa vez la mesa estaba más llena y Benjamín estaba a mi lado, me estaba contando lo que había hecho con su última novia. La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró mi abuelo, seguido de los Cullen-Denali. Mi peor pesadilla en persona, Bella, y Rosalie del brazo de un tipo grandullón y muy bien vestido.

Las reacciones de la mesa fueron diversas, hubo algunos que no se inmutaron, mi madre y Lauren se tensaron, la primera por ver a mi tía Carmen y la segunda por ver a Rosalie, aunque la veía del brazo de otro hombre ella no podía estar tranquila. Alice se alegró de ver a sus dos mejores amigas.

Yo tragué grueso al ver a mi peor pesadilla, estaba más buena que la última vez que la vi y, hombre, uno no era de piedra y mi amiguito tuvo que hacer acto de aparición. Emmett sonrió cuando vio a Rosalie, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Mi hermana también se alegró de ver a mis primas, las tres Ángeles Denali, como ellas se habían autodenominado, aunque se llevaban un par de años, tenían gustos parecidos. Mi abuela, frunció su ceño, señal que estaba enfadada y posiblemente con mi abuelo, aunque se quisieran mucho, la adorable anciana, era una mujer de armas tomar y no perdonaba ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo los modales.

—¿Te parece que son formas de entrar en casa, como si fueras un bárbaro? —regañó, tuve que disimular una risa.

—Perdona, pimpollito, pero Eleazar, Carmen y los chicos llegaron a la empresa esta mañana y tenía que venir a contártelo.

—Hola, papá, mi familia y yo, también estamos bien —dijo mi padre, a pesar que le dolían los desplantes de su padre, se lo tomaba con humor y sarcasmo—. Y la de James también.

—Ah, hola, Carlisle —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Mi abuelo no perdonaba a mi padre por hacerse cirujano. Él quería que sus tres hijos estudiaran economía, administración y dirección de empresas, para que ellos se hicieran cargo de la empresa familiar, cuando él muriera o se retirara—. No te había visto.

—Nunca me ves, papá, y al parecer a tus nietos y bisnieto, tampoco.

—Carl, papá no ve más allá de su hijo mayor y su rebaño —dijo James, que también estaba molesto por el mismo motivo que mi padre, él había estudiado arquitectura.

—Hermanos, la envidia os corroe las entrañas. —No soportaba a mi tío Eleazar, siempre iba con esos aires de superioridad, me daban ganas de bajarlo de la nube de un guantazo.

—¡Uy, sí!, te tengo tanta envidia que no sé si voy a poder dormir hoy.

—Oh, pobre Esme, tendrá que aguantarte despierto toda la noche.

—¡Eleazar, basta! —gritó mi abuela—. Respeta a tus hermanos, no te eduqué así. Desde que te casaste te volviste un desconocido para mí, aunque parece que tu padre te prefiere así.

—Mamá, ¿estás insinuando que Carmen es una mala influencia para mí?

—Sí. Y una muy grande. —Mi abuela estaba roja de la ira—. Si venís con esos aires de grandeza, os tendré que echar de esta casa.

—Mujer, no puedes hacer eso —se quejó mi abuelo. Siempre había mostrado favoritismo por su primogénito y por Marcus, que fue su primer nieto.

—Y tú cállate si no quieres marcharte con ellos. —Anthony miraba a su mujer desafiante, pero ella siempre salía vencedora—. Quiero que en esta casa haya paz, tenemos a una mujer embarazada y además estamos en época navideña.

Ese fue el fin de la discusión. Cuando los recién llegados estuvieron acomodados en la gran mesa, retomamos el almuerzo.

Delante de mí se sentó el demonio, que pronto comenzó con sus dotes de seducción. A pesar que la mesa era ancha y con su metro sesenta, logró que su pie llegara a mi entrepierna, que comenzó a endurecerse debido a la atención que la despampanante castaña le estaba proporcionando, me tensé y por poco me atraganté con la comida. Logré capear el temporal, hasta que subí a mi habitación a descansar un rato, como había hecho la mayoría.

Por la tarde, mis hermanos, mi primo Benjamín y yo, nos acomodamos en el salón, a ver una película de coches, que estaban echando por la tele.

Mi padre estaba con el tío James. Mi hermana con los ángeles Denali. Alice con Bella y Rosalie. Mi tío Eleazar con su hijo, su amigo y mi abuelo. Y, mi madre y mis tías, en la cocina, preparando la cena con la ayuda de Kaure.

Lauren estaba vigilando a Maggie y a Mike, pero con un ojo en el grandulón, no fuera que decidiera salir corriendo en busca de la rubia.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos, esa vez la castaña se sentó en la otra punta y pude cenar tranquilo. Como siempre Eleazar, Marcus, Royce y Anthony se fueron al despacho sin invitar a nadie, igual no nos importaba no estar allí con esa pandilla de hipócritas.

Vi a Emmet acercarse a Rose que estaba en la piscina mirando las estrellas, suponía, miré a mi alrededor por si Lauren aparecía y la vi bajar las escaleras, estaba arriba acostando a Mike. Tenía que entretenerla, al parecer el acercamiento de mi hermano a su ex estaba siendo algo fructífero y no quería que la loca lo estropeara. En ese momento, Jasper salió de la cocina y lo utilicé para mi propósito, él se encargó de entretenerla.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Rosalie entró por la puerta del jardín seguida inmediatamente por Emmett. Lauren se puso roja de ira cuando su marido entró con una gran sonrisa detrás de la rubia, esa noche iba a haber pelea, seguro. Mi hermano se quedó blanco como la cal cuando se dio cuenta.

Cuando subí a mi habitación, oí gritos desde la que ocupaban Lauren y Emmett y, como buen chismoso me acerqué a la puerta.

—¿QUÉ PENSABAS, TIRARTELA BAJO EL MISMO TECHO DONDE ESTÁ TU MUJER?

—¿QUÉ MUJER, LAUREN? YO NO TENGO MUJER.

—¿NO? ¿Y YO QUÉ SOY?

—¿TÚ?, UN PUTO YUGO QUE NO ME DEJA VIVIR.

—SOY TU ESPOSA, TENEMOS UN HIJO EN COMÚN.

—LO ÚNICO QUE NOS UNIRÁ A PARTIR DE AHORA SERÁ EL NIÑO, PORQUE CUANDO VOLVAMOS A SEATTLE ESTE MATRIMONIO SE HABRÁ TERMINADO. —Me alegraba que mi hermano hubiera tomado esa decisión, al fin—. ¡Y NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS!

—ME LLEVARÉ AL NIÑO CONMIGO —amenazó la que, en breve, sería mi ex cuñada—. ¡NO TE DEJARÉ VERLO!

—No estés tan segura de eso, porque haré lo que sea para que se quede conmigo —sentenció mi hermano con hielo en su voz.

—ERES ESTUPIDO, EMMETT, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA, ¡FUERA DE ESTA HABITACIÓN!

—Tranquila, no me verás más. —Oía puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, suponía que era mi hermano con el armario—. Esta noche puedes dormir aquí, yo iré a dormir con Mike.

En ese momento supe que tenía que irme si no quería que mi hermano viera que era un chismoso. Salí disparado hacia mi habitación, sin saber que tenía una gran sorpresa en mi cama.

Cuando entré, Bella estaba acostada con un minúsculo camisón, que no tapaba prácticamente nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Mi voz salió ronca.

—Necesito compañía —dijo sugerente.

—Pues para eso tienes a Marcus. —Cerré los ojos, no quería ver ese cuerpo del pecado.

—Marcus no está. —Se levantó de la cama y se acercó moviendo las caderas

—Claro y vienes a que yo te caliente.

—No lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Se colgó de mi cuello e intentó besarme, no era fácil resistirse pero lo logré, no quería que nadie irrumpiera en mi habitación.

—Edward, no te resistas, sé que te mueres por poseerme. —La muy bruja puso su mano en mi entrepierna, que me traicionaba de nuevo—. Además, tu primo ya lo sabe.

—¿Mi primo sabe que le vas a ser infiel? —La erección menguó de inmediato.

—Sí, por si no lo sabías, tu primo es gay y en este momento está follandose a Nahuel.

—¿El hijo de Kaure y Gustavo?

—Ese mismo. Y yo estoy sola y necesitada.

Si hubiera sido más joven que ahora, un adolescente hormonal, hubiera caído en la trampa pero ponía en duda que mi primo fuera gay. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón la eché de la habitación.

Quería dormir tranquilo por una maldita vez en ese viaje, para ello eché el seguro a la puerta, no me fiaba de esta mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragon, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**.

**Capítulo Dos.**

Salí de la habitación enfadada, ¿cómo osaba echarme de esa manera? A mí, Isabella Marie Swan, no había nada que se me resista, excepto Edward Anthony Cullen.

A mis veinticuatro años, tenía unos padres que me adoraban, un buen trabajo, había estudiado informática y trabajaba en la empresa de mi tío Phil, tenía mi propio dúplex, fue regalo de mis padres, y un fabuloso BMW. ¿Qué faltaba en esta ecuación?, ¡un novio! Llevaba tiempo saliendo con Marcus, año y medio para ser más exacta, pero a mí quien me interesaba era su primo, Edward.

Mi mejor amiga, Rosalie, cuando estábamos en la universidad conoció a Emmett en el gimnasio al que iba. Ellos comenzaron una relación, incluso llegamos a salir los seis, Edward incluido, pero una perra llamada Jessica se le cruzó por delante y no pude hacer nada.

Poco después nos enteramos que Emmett iba a casarse con Lauren, una de las más putas de la universidad, que se tiraba a todo lo que se moviera, porque la había dejado embarazada, eso destruyó a mi amiga, sumiéndola en una depresión de la que le costó reponerse.

Alice y yo nos marcamos el objetivo de sacarla a flote, debía seguir adelante, ya fuera con el oso o sin él. Y lo conseguimos. Una noche salimos las tres de fiesta y fuimos a un bar en el que estaban Marcus y Royce, con sus amigos. Nos pusimos a bailar con ellos y poco a poco comenzamos nuestras relaciones, no era que me gustara Marcus pero Alice dijo que al ser primo de Edward, sería una forma de estar cerca del cobrizo que me traía loca. Así comencé una relación con él, mientras imaginaba cómo seducir a Edward, pero todavía ninguno de mis planes había dado resultado.

Después de la cena, Alice y yo subimos a la habitación que compartíamos con Rosalie, pasaba de compartir cama con Marcus, porque seguramente querría echar un polvo y no me apetecía fingir orgasmos.

Una vez en la habitación, Alice me obligó a ponerme un camisón de muñeca, que no me tapaba nada, pero todo era para seducir a Edward. Había acudido a su habitación y me puse a esperarlo sobre la cama, para que luego me echara de esa manera.

Entré en mi dormitorio donde las dos chicas estaban charlando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Alice, cuando me vio entrar.

—Me ha echado, a mí… ¡me ha echado de la habitación!

—¿No se ha tragado que Marcus es gay? —No era una pregunta era una afirmación pero, aun así, yo asentí.

—Alice, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza —dijo Rose, supuse que la enana le había puesto al corriente—. Tengo algo que contaros.

—Espero que sea algo bueno, porque no quiero más decepciones.

—Tranquila, es bueno —dijo Rose muy contenta—. He hablado con Emmett.

—Y eso es bueno porque... —Alice tenía muy poca paciencia.

—Me ha pedido perdón.

—Llega un poco tarde, me parece… —exclamé, todavía estaba molesta con el oso por hacerle tanto daño a mi amiga.

—¡Déjame terminar! —Le hice un gesto para que continuara—. Me pidió perdón, me ha dicho que aún me ama, se va a divorciar de Lauren, su matrimonio hace tiempo que ha fracasado, que nunca ha podido olvidarme y que si tiene alguna oportunidad conmigo… luchará por mí.

—Tengo que darle la razón. Su matrimonio es un desastre, no se hablan, cuando lo hacen es para guardar las apariencias.

—Muy bien, por lo que veo vas a darle una nueva oportunidad.

—Primero tengo que dejar a Royce, ya le he dicho a Emmett que hasta que no volvamos a Seattle no habrá nada. No quiero serle infiel a Royce.

Continuamos hablando un poco más de Emmett y Rose. Ayudaría a mi amiga en lo que fuera necesario, aunque eso hiciera que abandonara mi misión de seducir a Edward.

—Y, ahora tú. —Alice me miró—. No sé cómo puede ser que Edward te rechace, si fuera lesbiana me enamoraría de ti.

—Déjate de estupideces —dije algo molesta—. Necesito sexo del bueno, ¡pero ya!

—¿Marcus no te sirve? —dijo Rose mordaz.

—Cállate, perra, que si comparamos el pene de Marcus con el de un recién nacido, el bebé la tiene más grande.

—Que bruta eres —dijo Alice. Las tres estallamos en sonoras carcajadas—. Tenemos que idear algo para que puedas llevarte a Edward a la cama y por bastante tiempo.

—¿Y qué hacemos, genio? Te recuerdo que mañana es la cena de año nuevo.

—Te garantizo que a las doce del día uno, te habrás follado a Edward.

La enana daba miedo cuando se ponía en ese plan. Estábamos charlando de lo más animadas, preparadas para ir a dormir, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—¡TÚ, MALDITA ZORRA! —gritó Lauren a Rose.

—Creo que se ha mirado en un espejo —respondió Alice, haciendo que Lauren la mirara mal, yo estaba a la expectativa de ver que ocurría.

—¿Qué quieres, Lauren? —preguntó Rose muy tranquila, aunque sabía que los nervios iban por dentro.

—¡ME QUIERES QUITAR A MI MARIDO, POR EL QUE TANTO HE LUCHADO Y AL QUE AMO!

—Tu marido, no te quiere —respondió mi rubia amiga—. Y dudo que tú también lo quieras a él, siempre fuiste una oportunista y te casaste con Emmett por su dinero, dudo hasta que el niño sea suyo.

Mi amiga le había dado una patada en el estómago con esa declaración. Me preparé para interponerme entre ellas, no quería que llegáramos a las manos.

—Lauren sal de aquí —ordené—. Antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.

—Ex-cuñada. —Alice seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga—. Acéptalo, Emmett no te quiere, lo conocí mucho antes de que te preñara y créeme, era inmensamente feliz.

—¡CLARO, TÚ DEFIENDES A LA PUTA DE TU AMIGA!

—¡YA BASTA! —grité me estaba cansado esa rubia oxigenada—. SAL DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE LAS COSAS SE PONGAN PEOR.

—¡TÚ NO ERES QUIÉN PARA ECHARME DE AQUÍ, TENGO MÁS DERECHOS QUE TÚ, ESTOY CASADA CON UN CULLEN!

—Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo estoy con el Cullen favorito de Anthony y me llevo magníficamente con Marie. ¿A quién crees que harían más caso?

—¡ERES UNA ZORRA BASTARDA TÚ TAMBIÉN, TE CREES QUE NO HE VISTO COMO VAS DETRÁS DE EDWARD, SE LO VOY A DECIR A MARCUS!

—No me importa qué hagas, Lauren, por favor sal de aquí que queremos dormir.

Salió enfurecida de la habitación, ésa iba a ser peor que un dolor de muelas. Nos relajamos un poco antes de irnos a dormir contando chistes, algunos con más gracia que otros.

A la mañana siguiente, el gallo de Kaure, nos despertó temprano. No sabía qué hora era pero el sol ya estaba fuera. Me levanté antes que mis dos amigas y me metí en la ducha. Habíamos decidido la noche anterior pasar la mañana en la playa. Alice dijo que necesitaba ir a la ciudad para comprar lo que hacía falta para el plan: "Sexo con Edward".

Tras colocarme mi nuevo bikini y un vestidito playero que dejaba entrever lo que llevaba debajo, desperté a mis dos amigas y bajé a desayunar. Las chicas se estaban peleando por ver quién entraba primero a la ducha.

—Buenos días —dije cuando entré a la cocina, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los Cullen-Masen. Y, por supuesto, Marie y Anthony.

—Buenos días, hija, ¿qué tal has dormido? —me preguntó la amable abuelita.

—Bien, las chicas se han portado bien esta noche.

—¿No estabas durmiendo con mi nieto? —preguntó el abuelo, que era conservador para algunas cosas pero para otras era bien diferente.

—No, Anthony, sería una falta de respeto hacia los anfitriones que compartiéramos cama sin estar casados.

—Eso tiene solución —dijo el jodido abuelo—. Cásate con mi nieto y listo.

—Anthony, no incomodes a Bella —Marie regañó a su marido colocando mi plato de desayuno en la mesa.

Mis amigas bajaron al poco tiempo, también preparadas para ir a la playa hasta la hora de comer. Se nos unieron Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Benjamín y, aunque pareciera raro, Edward también. Al parecer la enana tuvo que ver en ello.

Pasamos toda la mañana en la playa, jugando a las aguadillas, vóley playa y tomamos un poco de sol. A la hora de comer, volvimos a casa, a asearnos para la hora de la comida.

Estábamos terminándonos de vestir en la habitación, nos habíamos duchado por turnos, la última era Alice, que se tiraba horas bajo el agua.

—No te lo he dicho antes pero Edward no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Pero, ¿te ha dado tiempo para mirarme? —Alice durante el rato que estuvimos en la playa, había estado más pendiente de Jasper que del resto.

—Bueno, yo te he mirado un poco, Jasper me lo ha dicho, cito textualmente "mi hermano no le quita los ojos de encima a Bella, si no fuera porque es novia de Marcus seguramente estaría coqueteando con ella".

—Yo no puedo opinar —dijo Rose, que se había pasado el rato con Emmett y Mike.

—No te preocupes, rubia, no voy a enfadarme.

Terminamos de arreglarnos entre risas y bromas, como solíamos hacerlo cuando estábamos en la universidad y compartíamos piso.

—Antes que se me olvide, necesito ir a la ciudad, tengo que comprar unas cosas para poder tener a la familia entretenida mientras te follas a Edward.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? Te conozco. —Mi amiga era un peligro.

—Necesito Rohypnol —respondió—. Necesitamos que la familia no sepa qué está pasando en el piso de arriba y que nadie pueda subir a molestar.

—¿Eso no es una droga? —preguntó Rose.

—No necesariamente, es un medicamento. Aunque hay personas que lo usan como droga.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso estás enferma?

—No. ¿Queréis dejarme hablar? —Rose y yo asentimos—. ¿Por dónde iba? —Se quedó pensando unos momentos y en silencio, eso sí que era un peligro—. Ah, sí, el Rohypnol es un ansiolítico benzodiazepinico de acción intermedia. Actúa incrementando la actividad del ácido gamma-aminobutírico, un neurotransmisor inhibidor que se encuentra en el cerebro. Facilita su unión con el receptor GABA-érgico. Posee actividad hipnótica, anticonvulsionante, sedante, relajante muscular y amnésica.

—Alice en cristiano por favor, nosotras no hemos estudiado farmacia —le pedí, porque realmente lo que me había dicho me sonaba a chino.

—A ver, ¿os hago un croquis? Voy a comprar Rohypnol o lo que se le parezca, se lo daremos a la familia en la bebida y mañana no se acordarán de lo qué han hecho, además el efecto relajante, los dejará sin ganas de moverse del sitio.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos dos niños y una mujer embarazada —le recordé no sabía si eso podría tener algún efecto en los bebés de Victoria.

—Lo sé, para ellos adquiriré algún producto similar apto para niños y embarazadas.

—¿Estarán bien? —dije preocupada, no quería dañar a nadie.

—Sí, sólo será esta vez, ellos ni se acordarán y te dará a ti toda la noche para divertirte con Edward.

—Está bien, bajemos a almorzar que nos estarán esperando.

La comida, fue mucho más tranquila que la de ayer, todos manteníamos una charla amena. Las miradas entre Rose y Emmett eran demasiado evidentes, por lo que tuve que llamarle la atención a mi amiga. Después de la visita de ayer no queríamos que se armara más escándalo.

—Isabella. —No había conseguido que Marcus me llamara Bella—. ¿Te importa si te dejo sola unas horas?, tengo que acompañar al abuelo.

—Para nada, quiero ir a hacer unas compras con las chicas. —Como si me importara que me dejara sola, para él todavía vivía con mis padres.

—Entonces que te diviertas, preciosa.

—Igualmente.

Le pedimos a Gustavo que nos acompañara, ya que necesitábamos alguien de la zona y que además supiera el idioma. Se sorprendió cuando Alice le pidió lo que tenía que comprar.

—Señorita, ¿está segura? —preguntó asombrado—. Eso es una medicina muy fuerte.

—Gustavo la necesito para dormir, la que traje conmigo se terminó ayer y padezco de insomnio.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó el dinero y entró a la farmacia a comprar lo que le habíamos pedido, yo todavía andaba un poco reticente.

—Si fracasas como farmacéutica siempre puedes trabajar como actriz —dijo Rosalie riendo a lo que nos unimos Alice y yo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Nos callamos cuando vimos a Gustavo salir del local.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Alice —dijo el hombre entregándole la medicación.

Llegamos cerca de las seis de la tarde y las mujeres de la casa estaban en la cocina. Mi casi ex suegra y mi futura suegra estaban enzarzadas en una pelea culinaria. Quisimos ayudar pero no nos dejaron, según ellas ya lo tenían todo listo.

Subimos apresuradas a la habitación, para cambiarnos. Rose y Alice me hicieron entrar a la ducha, ellas se quedarían escogiendo lo que tenía que ponerme. Me tomé mi tiempo lavándome el cabello, había traído mi champú preferido.

Terminé mi ducha y humecté mi cuerpo con la crema corporal olor a vainilla, desde el baño oía a mis amigas discutir.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ambas estaban depositando algo encima de mi cama.

—No nos poníamos de acuerdo con lo que tenías que ponerte.

—¿Y ya lo tenéis decidido? —Ambas asintieron—. A ver, ¿qué tengo que ponerme?

Dejaron a la vista un conjunto de lencería negro que consistía en un corpiño de encaje Cluny con motivos geométricos, abrochado por delante con corchetes y tiras de satén de seda cerrando la espalda y un tanga a juego, ambos de La Perla, modelo que estuve mirando con Alice.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado esto? —pregunté adorando el conjunto.

—Esto era el plan B —dijo Alice.

—¿Lo tenías todo preparado? —preguntó Rose.

—Ya me conocéis. Vi que te gustó este y lo compré para ti. Y no acepto un no como respuesta.

—De acuerdo pero te deberé un regalo como este.

—No hables tanto y vístete, mientras Rose va al baño.

Ante la atenta mirada de Alice, me puse el precioso conjunto. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Estás buenísima, cuando Edward te vea así vestida te devorará.

—No cantemos victoria antes de tiempo.

—Ahora, ponte el vestido.

Era un vestido corto en color rojo intenso, con un cinturón plateado escarchado, por encima de la rodilla y con un poco de vuelo en la falda, era precioso. Lo acompañaban unos tacones de aguja negros.

—Vestida para matar —exclamó Alice brincando a mí alrededor—. Los vas a dejar con la boca abierta a todos.

—Espero que tu plan salga bien y no tengamos que ir a urgencias.

—Confía en mí.

Mientras Rose se vestía y Alice entraba al baño, me peiné y maquillé de manera sencilla. Tampoco era que íbamos a salir a ninguna parte. Varias horas después, las tres salimos completamente vestidas.

La actividad era frenética en la cocina, las mujeres de la casa y algún que otro hombre, se encargaban de la cena y el postre de esa fecha tan importante, recibiríamos todos juntos el año nuevo y yo rogaba a todos los dioses que nuestro plan diera sus frutos, estar con Edward era lo que más deseaba para empezar el año, coronarlo y completar mi vacía vida.

El resto de hombres estaban en el salón viendo la televisión, entre ellos mi presa.

—Nena, estás preciosa —me dijo Marcus asiéndome por la cintura—. Me encantaría ver que llevas debajo de ese vestido y arrancártelo con los dientes, me tienes en sequía.

—Marcus, compórtate que estamos en casa de tus abuelos. —

"_N__i muerta voy a dejar que vea lo que llevamos debajo del vestido_", me gritó la vocecilla interior._ "Eso es sólo para Edward_ _si es que todo sale bien_", me respondí a mí misma.

—Promete que cuando lleguemos a Seattle, me dedicarás un fin de semana entero.

—Prometido. —Le di un beso, un simple roce de labios, me aparté cuando él quiso profundizar—. Voy a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

Salí pitando con rumbo a la cocina, funcionara o no funcionara el plan de esa noche, lo primero que haría sería romper con Marcus, no soportaba más su toque, tener que pensar que era Edward quien me estaba follando para lograr llegar al orgasmo era muy frustrante.

Las mujeres se habían esmerado en la cocina, tenían todo un manjar para la cena festiva. En la mesa de la cocina pude distinguir Mini blinis de salmón ahumado con salsa de eneldo, corazones de alcachofas rellenos de huevos de codorniz, virutas de jamón y foie y canapés de salmón con salsa de mostaza, los aperitivos típicos de la abuela Cullen. Mis tripas rugieron.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —dije cuando entré, haciendo que todas me miraran.

—No, cariño, ve al salón con todos los demás, ya nos las arreglamos nosotras.

Salí de allí buscando a mis amigas, las encontré en un rincón, alejadas del resto. Me acerqué, para alejarme de Marcus, que se había percatado de mi presencia y porque tenía curiosidad de saber por qué estaban tan alejadas.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —pregunté nada más acercarme, ellas pegaron un brinco—. ¿Qué estáis tramando?

—Estamos refinando el plan, verás hemos pensado que al que más tenemos que "drogar" —hizo las comillas—, es a Marcus, así que a él sí le daremos la dosis completa, para los demás, pondré la dosis de tres personas en el sorbete para atontarlos.

—¿Y los niños y Victoria? —pregunté, ya que ellos no bebían café.

—Hemos decidido que a ellos no les daremos nada, Rose se encargará de Victoria y yo de los dos mocosos.

No sé habló más del tema, me gustaba la idea de adormecer a Marcus, ¿a qué mala hora comencé a salir con él? Era una de las pocas cosas de las cuales me arrepentía.

La cena estuvo estupenda, en esas fechas importantes, como lo era la llegada de un nuevo año, las emociones se encontraban a flor de piel y las distintas conversaciones en son de paz se escuchaban en la mesa. Me pareció haber engordado un par de kilos con tanta delicatesen que entró en mi estómago. Cuando llegó la hora del postre, Rose, Alice y yo nos ofrecimos a traerlo, al principio Kaure, Marie y Esme se negaron, pero con nuestro poder de convicción logramos que nos dejaran hacerlo.

En la cocina, fuimos por los brownies de chocolate con helado y mermelada de frutos rojos y, el sorbete de cava, que teníamos para el postre, disolvimos en la jarra del sorbete las dosis para cuatro personas, y en el brownie que le daríamos a Marcus pusimos otra dosis más.

Llevamos el postre a la mesa, aún quedaba dos horas para la medianoche. Todo el mundo bebía el sorbete como si fuera agua, por lo que fuimos por otra jarra, está vez sin el medicamento, con la dosis que llevaban y el alcohol era más que suficiente.

Rose subió al piso de arriba, sabíamos de primera mano que Edward se había dejado el móvil en la habitación, así que ella era la encargada de hacer subir a Edward, cuando bajara y le dijera que el móvil estaba sonando, entonces sería mi turno de subir y hacer realidad mi fantasía.

Mi amiga bajó y dijo las palabras mágicas, mi futuro chico, porque estaba segura que acabaríamos juntos, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Mis dos locas amigas me guiñaron el ojo cuando con una excusa, salí del salón, donde se habían reunido después de la cena. Me quité los zapatos para no hacer ruido y localicé a Edward entrando en su habitación.

—Hola, Edward —dije entrando y sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo cuando se giró a mirarme.

—Pues, ya sabes a qué vengo… —Lancé mis zapatos y no sabía dónde habían caído, pero me importó bien poco.

Me acerqué a él, caminando de forma sugerente mientras bajaba la cremallera de mi vestido, que cayó a mis pies, cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

—¿Qué haces? —Su voz salió ronca—. Mi familia está abajo, incluido tu novio. Se preguntarán dónde estamos y subirán.

—No te preocupes por ellos.

—No quiero tener problemas con mi primo, por mucho que no lo soporte, nunca le haría una cosa tan ruin como acostarme con su novia.

—Pero es su novia la que va a buscarte. Además voy a romper con él, yo te quiero a ti.

—Podrían subir —seguía negándose y estaba empezando a desesperarme.

—No te preocupes, Alice y Rose se encargarán de que nadie nos interrumpa. —Puse mis manos en su fornido pecho—. Por favor, quiero follar contigo antes que acabe el año.

—Vas a ser mi muerte, pequeño demonio —dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo, por delante y por detrás.

Me dio una nalgada que encendió mi lado más salvaje. No quise perder el tiempo y le devoré la boca, pidiéndole permiso para invadirla con mi lengua, entendiendo mi mensaje, la abrió gustoso, momento que aproveché para enrollar mi lengua alrededor de la suya comenzando una guerra entre las dos, el beso era salvaje. Ninguna de las dos salió vencedora, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.

Con cuidado fui abriendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta, hasta que llegué al último, dejando su esculpido abdomen a la vista. Él la dejó caer al suelo cuando la deslicé por sus hombros. Miré hacía abajo, a su cintura y relamí mis labios cuando noté un gran bulto en sus pantalones.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con arrogancia.

—Me gusta más lo que me puede hacer —respondí sin apartar la mirada de su erección. Mi sexo comenzaba a inundarse.

Me sentó en el sofá que había en la habitación, cayendo él conmigo. Comenzó a amasar mis pechos por encima del corpiño, me estaba matando y todavía no había hecho nada. Liberó mis pechos de su prisión y comenzó a chupar y lamer mis pezones. Me recostó en el sofá mientras me besaba, volvió a dedicarle la atención a mis pechos dejando mis pezones erectos y empapados con sus babas.

Comenzó a descender llevándose el tanga en el camino, los lanzó a alguna parte. Se hundió en mi centro, ocasionando que gritara ya que no me lo esperaba.

Pasó su lengua por toda mi intimidad repetidas veces, hasta dejarla fija en mi clítoris, que apresó entre sus dientes. Comenzó a dar tirones a la vez que daba golpes con su lengua. Jadeos escapaban de mi boca, los cuales eran inaudibles debido a la música a todo volumen que subía del piso de abajo.

Necesitaba liberarme y el muy cabrón me lo estaba poniendo difícil, cuando estaba cerca paraba y se apartaba. Me penetró con su lengua unas cuantas veces, dejándome otra vez al límite. Vi las estrellas cuando me penetró con sus dedos, dejando su lengua torturar mi clítoris, permitiéndome llegar por fin a uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Se bebió toda mi excitación, como si fuera un sediento en medio del desierto.

—Eres exquisita, un manjar de dioses, el olor de tu excitación me vuelve loco. —Me dio un beso fiero—. Mira cómo me tienes. —Colocó mi mano en su entrepierna, que estaba dura como una roca.

—Para eso hay solución. —Volví a besarlo, mi sabor aún permanecía en sus labios.

Todavía se interponía su pantalón entre mi premio y yo, así que con presteza quité el cinturón y después de desabrochar el pantalón, lo arrastré junto con los boxers dejando su polla ante mí.

Pasé la lengua por la gota pre-seminal de su rosada punta, acto seguido lo metí en la boca todo lo que cabía. Había fantaseado con esto un millón de veces mientras me masturbaba.

Edward cogió mi pelo y embistió mi boca, sin llegar a asfixiarme, porque por más que relajaba mi garganta no me cabía toda.

Del fondo de su pecho surgían gruñidos que indicaban que estaba disfrutando por mis atenciones. Me metí sus bolas en la boca y jugué con ellas un rato, nunca había hecho algo como esto, pero me sentía osada.

—Para… —me dijo cuando estaba al límite, lo miré extrañada—. No quiero correrme en tu boca.

—A mí me gusta —dije haciendo un mohín.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para que te tomes el biberón calentito antes de dormir.

Se sentó en el sofá, obligándome a que de espaldas a él lo montara. Tomó mis caderas y a la vez que yo bajaba, él subía, haciendo una penetración más profunda.

Un orgasmo arrollador, se estaba gestando en mi bajo vientre, no sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar. Sin salir de mí, me apoyó en el respaldo con una de mis piernas en el apoyabrazos, consiguió un ángulo de penetración mortal, volvía a estar al límite y esa posición sería mi muerte.

—Mmmmmm... Edward... más... rápido —conseguí decir entre jadeos.

—Eso está hecho —respondió dándome una nalgada—. Túmbate en el sofá.

Obedecí gustosa. Tras subir mis piernas hasta sus hombros, comenzó de nuevo el rico vaivén, a mayor velocidad, me sorprendía el aguante que tenía, a mí me tenía ya al borde del colapso. Mis paredes comenzaban a contraerse alrededor de su polla.

—Eso es nena, ordéñame, sácame toda la leche que tengo para ti, gatita.

—No... puedo... más —dije desplomándome en el sofá tras el orgasmo.

—Ven, vamos a tomar una ducha, la noche no termina aquí —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Ahora que he probado a qué sabe la tentación, no puedo saciarme de ella.

—No puedo con mi alma, mis piernas se han vuelto gelatina. —Intenté ponerme de pie pero me fue imposible.

—Yo te llevo.

Me cargó estilo novia hasta el baño, que era igual que el mío, nos dimos una ducha juntos, donde no pudimos evitar manosearnos y donde de nuevo me folló contra la pared de blancos azulejos. Nos metimos en la cama, mis ojos comenzaban a pesar.

—Duerme un poco pequeña, te noto agotada.

—No quiero dormir, la noche no ha hecho más que empezar.

—Por eso mismo, hay que reponer fuerzas. —Besó mi frente—. Pondré la alarma en el reloj, una hora.

—Está bien.

Cerré los ojos cuando estuve tapada, Edward se acomodó a mi espalda, encajábamos a la perfección. Cuando la hora pasó, nos despertamos algo desorientados, la música seguía escuchándose desde el salón.

Su miembro ya estaba más que dispuesto para la acción, yo estaba sobreexcitada, estaba segura que nada más al tocarme estallaría en el orgasmo número… no lo sabía, ya que había perdido la cuenta en el segundo.

—Venga, vaquera, mónteme.

—Encantada.

Me senté sobre sus piernas, introduciendo su polla en mí. Comencé a cabalgar, mientras saqueaba su boca.

—Eso es, nena... venga. —Se llevó mis pechos a la boca.

—Me... encanta... que... me... chupes... las... tetas.

—Y a mí, que te comas mi verga, pero ahora me conformo con que este coñito estrecho tuyo exprima toda la leche que tengo para darle.

Dejamos de hablar después de eso, sólo faltaron unas pocas embestidas más para enviarnos a un espiral de placer, a través de nuestros orgasmos. Me recosté sobre su hombro tras darle un beso tierno en los labios, necesitaba recuperar algo de fuerza y la respiración.

Comenzó de nuevo una tanda de caricias, entre ambos, consiguiendo que volviera nuestra excitación, estaba más que preparada y él más que dispuesto.

—Voy a follarte, hasta que me pidas clemencia.

—No oirás esas palabras de mí.

—No hables tan pronto, muñeca.

Después de prepararme, se enterró en mí de una sola estocada, me tragué mis palabras y cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas embestidas, le pedí clemencia, estaba tan sensible, que enseguida me elevó al cielo.

Descargó sus bolas derrumbándose sobre mí, nos giró para ponerme encima de su pecho, donde dejé un beso encima de su corazón.

—Feliz año nuevo, cariño —le dije cuando el reloj dio las doce.

—Feliz año nuevo —me respondió—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora entre nosotros?

—Pues, siempre consigo lo que quiero y lo que quiero en este momento es tener una relación contigo.

—Estás con mi primo.

—Lo sé, pero cuando llegue a Seattle terminaré con él, ya te lo he dicho antes.

—¿Por qué estás con él? —preguntó con un hermoso puchero en sus labios.

—Porque tú te me has resistido bastante.

—Pero al final… caí en la tentación —dijo soltando una risa.

Y así fue como conseguí lo que quería, conquistar a Edward Cullen, lo único que me había costado conseguir en esta vida, lo único que me era negado.


End file.
